The present invention concerns a device for the remote control of the position of a bed-plate borne by a mobile apparatus such as a camera holder plate mounted on an automotive vehicle.
Numerous techniques are known to remotely control the orientation of a view finder element in order to follow the displacement or evolution of mobile elements by the use of view finder elements which can be a piece of artillery in military applications or a cinema or television camera in certain civil applications. By rotating the view finder element in two orthogonal planes by the use of a control and electric motors or hydraulic jacks in the applications requiring considerable effort, it is easy to achieve a complete sweep of all the space by the view finder element.
When the view finder element such as a camera, is mounted on a rapidly moving element and subjected to a field of intense and varied vibrations, such as a fast-moving automotive vehicle, the following of the evolution of another moving element such as a moving subject being filmed becomes more aleatory since, on the one hand, the view finder element cannot always be rapidly disposed for alignment with moving subjects, and is often hampered by blind angles of the vehicle, and on the other hand, the vibrations and oscillations of the carrier vehicle are transmitted to the camera holder plate, sometimes being amplified and rendering certain images blurred while partially blocking the sight and sometimes temporarily blocking the jacks and/or orientation motors of the support plate.